


Gift

by marikunin



Series: Sehnsucht [8]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender, Christian Bible (New Testament)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Avatar & Benders Setting, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-14 00:53:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9149596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marikunin/pseuds/marikunin
Summary: The day had started out so ordinary for Simon Barjona.





	

The day had started out so ordinary for Simon Barjona.

He’d done some fishing, prayed, did some more fishing, then headed to town. A man was preaching, one that Simon had heard of several times. Jesus. He was pretty average looking, and didn’t seem too poor or too rich. Just…normal. Simon knew better.

“Who do people say the Son of Man is?”  
  
The crowd gave Jesus various answers. John the Baptist. Elijah. Jeremiah, or one of the other prophets. 

“But who do you say that I am?”

“You are the Christ,” Simon quickly replied while he had the change, “the Son of the living God.”

Jesus looked Simon straight in the eye, and the latter suddenly felt intimidated. His eyes were piercing, as if they saw everything about him. Then they crinkled at the sides as the Messiah smiled.  
  
“"Blessed are you, Simon Barjona, because flesh and blood did not reveal this to you, but My Father who is in heaven. I also say to you that you are Peter, and upon this rock I will build My church; and the gates of Hades will not overpower it. I will give you the keys of the kingdom of heaven; and whatever you bind on earth shall have been bound in heaven, and whatever you loose on earth shall have been loosed in heaven.”

Jesus had walked up to Simon-Peter-now, and had His hands raised. After Peter nodded-he didn’t know what His leader had planned but he trusted Him-they were placed on Peter’s forehead and his heart. Jesus’ eyes-those beautiful, vibrant eyes-began to glow. Something inside Peter _shifted_. When Jesus backed away, Peter felt a whole new sense of awareness.

He could feel the stones beneath his feet, the small animals living under the dirt, the walls and how thick they were and how strong they were, even the bones inside the bodies of the other people around him.   
  
“Don’t tell anyone that I am the Christ,” Jesus was saying, “It is not time yet…”

But Peter was still reveling in the gift that the Christ in question had given him. 

He could feel the earth.


End file.
